obsession
by Ghoster.Z
Summary: “Can’t you see? I want you for myself.” Their lips crashed together, and suddenly, Harleen felt light headed all over again. -HarleyIvy-


**Have fun reading !!**

-

-

-

When she awakened, her head was feeling groggy, like someone had overdosed her. Her vision was blurry and she could smell the faint scent of flowers and soil. Every part of her aching body was screaming, she felt the throb of pain, but not the sensation itself. The numbness was dying down a little, but that didn't necessarily mean she could move. Her hands and feet were tied down with green vines, the thorns piercing into her soft skin. The warm, sticky red liquid seeped out of her open wounds and silently dripped onto the earth.

"I see you're awake now."

What a familiar voice, it sounded muffled, but she could almost recall who it belonged too. The blonde woman tried to move her head, but it felt heavy and she was tired. Loose strands of golden locks fell loose from her cap and covered her sapphire eyes, obscuring her hazy vision. Even while her thinking process was slow, her body responded to her weak thoughts, struggling to free herself. But to no avail.

"Don't even try, my vines will only tighten and cut deeper into your flesh. Plus, the paralyzing serum is still I affect, you won't be able to get very far even if you do manage to escape."

Alright, that voice certainly didn't belong to the Joker; that was for sure. It was feminine, sultry, and seductive. Even with that twinge of anger hidden in her voice, it was still alluring. Like a broken lullaby, it was casting its own spell on her.

"W-where…am…I?"

Her throat felt dry and her lips chapped, a headache was starting to voice at the sound of her own voice. A soft chuckle escaped the lips of the mysterious figure as they neared her. The shadowed outline becoming darker and clearer. The curvaceous and bountiful body walked with such grace, tantalizing hips swayed from side to side. Freesia and melon scent engulfed her, causing strange and provocative feelings to erupt in the empty pit of her stomach.

"That hurts my feelings, I thought you would remember."

"R-remember what?"

"How you used to always come visit me in my secret garden."

"Is that…where we are?"

"Yes, _our_ secret place."

"Who are you? W-what did you do to me?"

The fuzziness was slowly slipping away, and slowly, her senses were coming back. First was touch, she could easily feel the pain in her wrists and ankles, the cold wind brushing against her skin through the ripped holes in her costume. Next was aural, the world was becoming more audible and she could hear the rushing of water, the chirping of exotic birds, and the sound of her own haggard breathing. The other three were taking a bit longer to catch up.

"Why, Harleen, I am offended that you would ask such a question. You know exactly who I am!" The person tried to sound hurt, a hint of amusement in the back.

Harleen…

Yes, that was her name. Harleen Quinzel. Now it was all coming back. Memories rushed back into her head like a tidal wave. She couldn't handle the sensation and threw her head back, her skull throbbing. She wanted to throw up, vomit out anything that was keeping her from fighting back. But the captor was having none of that.

"Harleen, do you remember me now?"

"Pamela…Ivy…Poison Ivy."

Said woman started clapping, and the sound was like a thunder storm in Harleen's ears.

"What did you do to me?"

The last thing she remembered before being knocked out was her beloved Joker, a bank robbery, and a pretty little flower with purple petals and a yellow center that shot a very painful needle at her. Then everything went black. After that, she woke up feeling like she just had a hangover. Anger was initially the first thing she felt, but it was quickly replaced by fear the minute she saw someone watching her from a distance. Her heart was racing, afraid of what will happen. Was she going to be tortured? Was she going to die? However as soon as she heard that oh so familiar voice, relief started to set in. Now all that was left was figuring out why Ivy, her best friend in the entire world, would so something like this.

The red head leaned down and traced a silky finger across Harleen's jaw line.

"I took you away from that mean old clown so he wouldn't hurt you anymore."

She figured 'mean old clown' meant Joker. It was always a known fact how much Ivy _abhorred_ the man and how much she wanted her to leave him. But like always, she denied her friend and stuck by the abusing man's side. Constantly claiming it all for the sake of love, despite how many times he beat and hit her.

"But...why? I love him! I want to go back to him!"

Ivy sneered at the blonde, disgusted by how weak and pathetic she had become. No matter how many times she asked the woman to leave with her, she flatly refused! Who would be crazy enough to deny Poison Ivy! The most gorgeous and dangerous woman in the world, or second, according to Catwoman. Joker was a monster, a lunatic who didn't appreciate all the good things that came his way. Especially when he had the best gift mother earth had bestowed upon his pitiful life. How could she even stay with him? While he tossed her aside and throw her in the dark, she'd always treasure this beautiful flower.

"Harley…he threw you out of a three story window, twice. Do you think he loves you back?"

Bitter saline tears rimmed Harleen's eyes, she bit her bottom lip to hold herself together. The last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of Ivy and show her how powerless she was. Though she did genuinely love the Joker unconditionally, it was all one sided. And she was too torn apart to leave him.

Ivy loosened her cold stare and flicked the bell attacked her to the end of the harlequin hat. Of course, it wasn't all Harley's fault, like any other ordinary female, she fell victim to unrequited love. But Harley wasn't just any other _normal_ woman, no she was _special_ and she was _hers_.

"I'm not mad at you; I just want you to understand that you're better off without him."

Harleen sniffed and looked up into Ivy's eerie yellow eyes, "But where will I go? No one wants me, I'm just a hack job of a villain. I can't do anything right."

A smile crosses Ivy's plump red lips, "I want you, and I'll always want you."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes," She cupped the fragile girl's face and pulled her close, "From the very beginning. Ever since we first met at Arkham Asylum, I've always wanted you. But you never noticed, you were always at _Joker's_ side and when I heard you helped him escape and ran away, my heart broke."

"Oh Ivy…" Another set of tears welled up in her eyes, but this time, they weren't from shame or sadness.

"Can't you see? I want you for myself." Their lips crashed together, and suddenly, Harleen felt light headed all over again.

Her lips were smooth and tasted like strawberries, and as they moved; she could smell all the sweet scents of nature radiate from Ivy's smooth body. She was lost in a sea of ecstasy. She'd never been so intimate with her before, only light pecks on the cheek, here and there. She certainly never kissed the Joker like this; in fact, they had never kissed at all. Not even a goodnight kiss after a successful day of creating chaos in Gotham City. Her mind was drawn back to the woman sucking on her bottom lip and she started to panic, if she remembered correctly, her lips were deadly poisonous.

Sensing Harley's distress, Ivy reluctantly broke their passionate lip lock. She noticed the worry on the pale woman's face and knew exactly what she was thinking. A devious smirk appeared. She pointed her to left at a green and violet flower sitting casually in the sun.

"Don't worry love, when you were knocked out, my baby over there injected you with a counteract poison that stops my poison from killing you. Something I came up with while hiding out here."

A sigh of relief escaped her swollen lips, "What are you going to do about the Joker when he finds out that you have me here?"

"I'll kill him if he ever lays another finger on you. He may think he's the most power being in this world, but there's one thing _no one_ can fight; and that's Mother Nature."

Suddenly, the vines starting unwrapping itself and fell to the flower before curling back into the shadows. Immediately, Ivy grabbed her swollen hands and pulled out a vile with red liquid in it.

"Sorry I had to be rough on you, but it was only way for you to listen." She popped it open and poured the liquid all over her wounds, including the ones on her ankles.

"Ivy…"

She looked up into her lover's eyes and saw fresh tears rolling down her eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry…I never knew you felt…"

"It's alright, the past is in the past and we can both move on. Well at least for now."

They both watched as the wounds started to heal and the skin began to reattach itself.

"You're going to be kill the Joker aren't you?"

"Maybe, or I might just leave that all to Batman. Either way, you aren't going to leave my side anytime soon."

Harleen's shattered heart began to slowly come to life again. All her life, she craved love and affection. Sneaking her way to the top, it made her feel how lonely and hateful the world was. She had no friends or companions, no one to share a night together, no one to wake up to the morning with. She thought she could finally find that happiness and fill in the shallow void with the Joker, but that was only a fool's goal. Now that a second chance had come her way, another chance for love with someone who _actually_ loves her, someone who _actually_ cares for her; she wasn't going to let this opportunity slip by.

"Ivy,"

The red head stood up and offered her a hand, which she gladly took and stood up. Despite how tall her high heels were, she was still a couple inches shorter than the light green skinned woman.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, we aren't finished here."

"What?"

A coy smile slithered its way onto Ivy face, "You're a jester aren't you? Want to play a practical joke with me?"

"On who?"

"Who do you think?"

Harleen smiled as well, "The Joker never did like being fool, let's give him a taste of his own medicine."

"God I love you."

-

-

-

Well, I know this isn't exactly how Ivy or Harley normally acts. But…oh well!! I like the fact that she doesn't like Harley with Joker. He's cool and all, but he's a total jackass with how he treats Harley. Plus I've always liked Ivy and Harley together :]

My next batman story is an Ivy/Harley/Catwoman.

R & R thanks!!


End file.
